


Teddy's Tighty Whities

by RedxRobin



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Underwear Kink, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Billy asks a very important question about Teddy's usual choice of underwear
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Teddy's Tighty Whities

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this random crack-ish fic! 
> 
> If you probably haven't figured it out if you read my other fics, I have a bit of an interest in underwear, white briefs specifically. Obsessed with the ones who wear them canonically, and it makes me so happy Teddy wears them (read Young Avengers Special #1). Hopefully they make a reappearance in Lords of Empyre (EDIT: zoomed out but they were!!!)

Tonight seemed like a normal night for Billy and Teddy. They were curled on Billy’s parent’s recliner chair watching TRON: Legacy once again. They’ve been talking about getting their own place for months, but tonight Rebecca and Jeff Altman were out late. Meaning the boys can watch movies in their underwear in the hot summer evening. Billy was just wearing an X-Men crop top and matching themed briefs, while Teddy was just in his plain white briefs. Billy was always curious about them. Teddy didn’t seem to own any other kind but the big, high-waisted tighty whities in his drawer, more evident when he moved in. He had to admit they looked hot on him, but he couldn’t help the curiosity. While he was cuddling up to his buff green boyfriend, he slyly snaked a hand down to snap the waistband up and down. Teddy looked down at him with a snort. 

“Baby, the movie is barely half-way through. It’s not even your favourite part yet” he asked, almost in a whine. The teasing was getting to him in an instant. 

“Nah, I’m fine” Billy replied in a murmur, snuggling his head onto Teddy’s pec as Teddy relaxed too “Why do you like these so much?” 

“I thought you liked TRON?” Teddy asked, even more confused than he was before. 

“No not that, these. Your tighty whities” Billy corrected, snapping the waistband again. Teddy was unsure if he was more or less confused than he was before. 

“Yeah? What about them? Don’t you? You never mentioned it before” he said. He was sure Billy would remember the dozens of times he’s seen him undress before bed. 

“They look great on you, just…. they’re all you wear” Billy replied and shrugged “I just wanna know why, that’s all” 

“Well, B, why do you only wear underoos?” Teddy asked with a chuckle, snapping Billy’s own waistband cheekily and Billy looked up at him with a smirk. 

“.... Touche. But, I don’t know. They’re fun, I guess? I like superheroes and they show off a bit” he answered casually “But yours are so big and plain, and ironically, super dorky” Teddy snorted. 

“Have you met me though? We’re both dorks” he replied in the midst of a chuckle, before a long sigh “Ok, this is gonna sound, like, really really dorky, probably the dorkiest thing I’ve ever said. But my... mom used to buy me them” Billy snorted and let out a small giggle “Don’t laugh!” 

“Sorry! Just that was obvious” said Billy, still keeping his smile. The smile that only Teddy could see in these moments together “Do go on, babe” 

“Well, it kinda makes sense in retrospect” Teddy replied, scratching his neck shyly “She must’ve seen some movie on TV or something, and got them for me. I liked them, so no complaints. And that continued to high school, and people just started getting really weird about it for some reason” 

“Weird?” Billy asked calmly “I mean, I got picked on for these, as well as everything else…” 

“I know, but like constantly bringing them up, saying they’re for kids and old men, which makes no sense. How can they be for both? I just think they look cool… I talked to my mom about it, she was just as confused too. She said there wasn’t anything wrong with what I like to wear and I should wear whatever I wanted… other than naked” they both shared a chuckle. 

“Did your mom seriously give you an early coming out speech on your underwear?” joked Billy, looking up at his fiance with a raised eyebrow. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess so” Teddy replied, chuckling to himself at the comparison before continuing “So, I just... went on wearing them everyday I guess. I just like them a lot, even told Greg Norris to knock it off a few times when he teased” 

“Wasn’t that the guy you had a crush on, but he was a real douche with the whole shapeshifting thing?” Billy asked, somewhat remembering the details of the origin. 

“Yeah, kinda a minor thing compared to that whole situation later...” Teddy replied “So, yeah. I know they’re not fancy, but I like ‘em. And my mom would’ve wanted me to keep at it” he smiled to himself. No matter how long it’s been, he still missed her so much. He looked down at Billy, who’s grin changed to a soft smile “Now you can laugh” said Teddy. 

“I think it’s really sweet, Ted” said Billy softly, climbing up to kiss his bigger fiance on the cheek “And, honestly. I wouldn’t want you in anything else” he grinned before leaning in for another on the lips. Teddy happily accepted it. 

“Thanks B, appreciate it” he replied in between. They both smiled into it while the movie played in the background. Billy mid-kiss, moved one foot over to sit on Teddy’s thighs.

“Besides, you look so fucking hot in those tighty whities….” he said, putting more effort in the next kiss. Teddy was surprised by the sudden surge in confidence but caught up. Billy was slowly grinding his butt into Teddy’s big bulge underneath the white blended-cotton. 

“Oh, I see where this is going…” replied Teddy as he snaked two big green hands under Billy’s thighs, flicking the leg holes of Billy’s briefs “You look great in those X-Men undies too- Ah- wait, baby, What about the movie?” Teddy turned his head to look at the screen. Sam Flynn was still talking to Quorra and his dad in their neon home. Billy looked at it with a look of regret and back at Teddy.

“Yeah.... But we’ve seen it, how many times again?” he asked, rubbing Teddy’s shoulders affectionately while Teddy did the same to his butt. 

“Uh, 43?” Teddy answered with a guess, definitely more than he could count. It was a really pretty movie. 

“Yep, so 44th can wait a bit longer” Billy replied with a smile, before leaning in again for another kiss, moving his hands down to play with Teddy’s tall waistband “Just wanna appreciate you a bit more in these first, before going under” Teddy nodded in response before the kissing in humping resumed. 

“At least we’ll have Daft Punk for background” Teddy chuckled, trying to keep up “When do I see you in some tighty whities, huh?” 

“I’ll save it for a special day, babe” Billy replied with a smile, melting into his fiance’s strong hands as they made out. They had a couple hours to spare, and they definitely made the most of it. The boys just had to remember to put their underwear back on before the Kaplans came home. 


End file.
